globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Five Word Story 2
The original Five Word Story reached it's limit and wasn't allowing anyone to add more, and the storyline had been butchered, so here is Five Word Story 2! Note: This is not a continuation of the original Five Word Story. Instructions Add five words to the story below and be in the chance to win a beta key. All you have to do is separate each line and add your signature at the end. To add your signature press the button above the editing panel. Enter as many times as you like without going more than once in a row. -->The story MUST remain on topic and can contain NO sexual material. -->Please use CORRECT grammar and spelling. Winners So Far GarWraith Wimchimp Goliath The Story Nick's Energy Rifle clicked empty --Goliath 23:11, 20 July 2009 (UTC) as the sound of the --Zeus3715 23:44, 20 July 2009 (UTC) body fell in the distance. --Xennec 00:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC) He was all alone now, --MøJø 00:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC) and would be able to --Xennec 00:08, 21 July 2009 (UTC) go back home to his --MøJø 00:10, 21 July 2009 (UTC) wife and children. This mission --Xennec 00:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) had been hard on him. --MøJø 00:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) So he began an epic --Excel 00:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) journey back home, but it --MøJø 00:23, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ended abruptly when an enemy --Excel 00:25, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Recon took at shot at --MøJø 00:26, 21 July 2009 (UTC) his left arm. He dodged --Xennec 00:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) and in time to return --Excel 00:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) to his feet and take --MøJø 00:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC) a perfect shot at the --Excel 00:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) recon. He hit the man --Xennec 00:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) right in the head. He --MøJø 00:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) fell with a thud and --Xennec 00:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC) wasn't going to get back --MøJø 00:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC) up. Nick checked his surroundings. --Ace240 00:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) So far he was in--MøJø 00:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC) deep enemy territory, but there --Ace240 00:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC) were enemies out to get--MøJø 00:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) him and were hot on --Ace240 00:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) his trail, so he covered --Excel 00:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC) his tracks using his robotic --Goliath 00:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) companions feet, sliding across the --Excel 00:47, 21 July 2009 (UTC) desert sand. He was soon --Goliath 00:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC) untraceable, so he had extra --Excel 00:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) time to reach extraction. Stealthily --Goliath 00:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) he made his way up --Excel 00:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) to the point where the--MøJø 00:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) helicopter was waiting. Nick climbed --Goliath 00:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) all the way to the --Excel 00:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) hill where the helicopter was --Ace240 00:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) waiting and hopped on board. --Goliath 00:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) On the helicopter he met --Excel 00:58, 21 July 2009 (UTC) with The Director. All $10,000 --Goliath 00:58, 21 July 2009 (UTC) were sitting in a case. --MøJø 01:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) he had done what he --Excel 01:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) was hired for. Working for --Goliath 01:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) the director was no easy --Excel 01:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC) job and he would never--MøJø 01:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) do it if not for --Goliath 01:04, 21 July 2009 (UTC) the fact that he needed--MøJø 01:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) the money to support his --Excel 01:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) family! They did not have--MøJø 01:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC) the means to survive on --Excel 01:07, 21 July 2009 (UTC) what little food they had. --MøJø 01:08, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Everyday the Commonwealth took away --Goliath 01:08, 21 July 2009 (UTC) more and more money from--MøJø 01:10, 21 July 2009 (UTC)m their savings, it was robbery! --Excel 01:11, 21 July 2009 (UTC) They could not do anything--MøJø 01:13, 21 July 2009 (UTC) about it. Tensions were rising --Goliath 01:13, 21 July 2009 (UTC) but Nick had a plan --Excel 01:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) to combat the Commonwealth. First, --Goliath 01:15, 21 July 2009 (UTC) he was to sneak into --Excel 01:15, 21 July 2009 (UTC) the nearby Commonwealth base and --Zeus3715 01:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) infiltrate their leader, but only --Excel 01:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) if he had the right --Zeus3715 01:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) equipment, he has to salvage --Excel 01:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) his armor. It was still--MøJø 01:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) worn, and outdated, he needed --Excel 01:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) to get bionic implants, but --Goliath 01:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) was lacking money due to --Zeus3715 01:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) his family and people he--MøJø 01:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) loved needing food and shelter. --Goliath 01:21, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe if he checked a --Zeus3715 01:22, 21 July 2009 (UTC) outpost he could find a--MøJø 01:23, 21 July 2009 (UTC) stash of supplies and some --Ace240 01:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) money to get his plan --Goliath 01:25, 21 July 2009 (UTC) into action. Nick was ready --Ace240 01:26, 21 July 2009 (UTC) to get things going, now --Excel 01:26, 21 July 2009 (UTC) he went to the outskirts --Zeus3715 01:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC) of Dome City, near the --Ace240 01:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC) commonwealth main building, he was --Excel 01:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) walking towards an outpost when --Goliath 01:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) a shot was fired at --Ace240 01:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) a nearby rock, however it --Zeus3715 01:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) was directed at him. A --Goliath 01:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Recon was out to get--MøJø 01:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) He could play stealthy too, --Excel 01:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) and ducked behind some rocks. --Goliath 01:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) And started looking for his --Ace240 01:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC) stun grenade, he was going --Excel 01:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC) to stun the recon and --Goliath 01:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) get out of there as--MøJø 01:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) fast as he could, after--Excel 01:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) that he was going to --Zeus3715 01:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) use his backpack robot to --Goliath 01:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC) scout to the base that was --Ace240 01:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC) heavily guarded, this was his --Excel 01:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) first time trying to get--MøJø 01:40, 21 July 2009 (UTC) into a guarded structure for --Excel 01:40, 21 July 2009 (UTC) he had no prior experience. --Zeus3715 01:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) He was going to get--MøJø 01:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) what he needed, then escape --Excel 01:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) quickly. He threw the stun --Goliath 01:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) grenade at the recon, he --Excel 01:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC) dove out from behind cover, --Goliath 01:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC) and took aim at him--MøJø 01:49, 21 July 2009 (UTC) PEW! The recon dropped to --Excel 01:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) the ground, lifeless. Then Nick --Goliath 01:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) knew it was time, hastely --Excel 01:53, 21 July 2009 (UTC) he set up his robot. --Goliath 01:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) It was to scout the --Excel 01:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) area up ahead. Once that --Goliath 01:57, 21 July 2009 (UTC) the robot was noticed, it --Excel 01:57, 21 July 2009 (UTC) would return to Nick and --Goliath 01:59, 21 July 2009 (UTC) show him what he had --Ace240 01:59, 21 July 2009 (UTC) gathered on the way there. --Excel 01:59, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Then he would return home --Goliath 02:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) to plan how to execute --Excel 02:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) his attack and upgrade his --Goliath 02:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC) equipment, it was only a --Excel 02:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) matter of time before he --Goliath 02:07, 21 July 2009 (UTC) was surely fully prepared for --Excel 02:08, 21 July 2009 (UTC) the robot to go. It --Goliath 02:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC) needed to place the data --Excel 02:11, 21 July 2009 (UTC) into the Commonwealth mainframe. --Ace240 02:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) it would submit a virus --Excel 02:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) that would send building blueprints --Goliath 02:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) back to Nick's suit. The --Ace240 02:23, 21 July 2009 (UTC) robot hovered onto the roof --Goliath 02:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) and began to move its --Ace240 02:25, 21 July 2009 (UTC) self to the door in --Excel 02:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC) which it would enter. It --Goliath 02:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC) opened the door, and made --Excel 02:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) no noise as it floated --Goliath 02:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) down the stairway, it had --Excel 02:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) reached a fork in the --Goliath 02:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) hallway. The robot, controlled by --Ace240 02:47, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Nick, went left and into --Goliath 02:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC) the room, it saw a --Excel 02:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) a control panel guarded by --Ace240 02:59, 21 July 2009 (UTC) two clones, clone babies, that --Excel 03:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) were part of the commonwealth --Ace240 03:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) and were out for blood--MøJø 03:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) . The robot quickly dispatched the --Ace240 03:21, 21 July 2009 (UTC) homing beacon so Nick could--MøJø 03:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) find the spot that the --Ace240 03:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Virus would be injected at!--MøJø 03:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Nick got to the robot --Ace240 03:47, 21 July 2009 (UTC) and took out the clones--MøJø 03:49, 21 July 2009 (UTC) so that the robot could --Ace240 03:58, 21 July 2009 (UTC) implant the virus into the--MøJø 04:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) clone generator therefore causing them --Zeus3715 04:07, 21 July 2009 (UTC) to die and sent blueprints--MøJø 04:13, 21 July 2009 (UTC) back for the plans to --Ace240 04:15, 21 July 2009 (UTC) to Nick so he could --MøJø 04:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) infiltrate another base for his --Ace240 04:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) big plans to take out --MøJø 04:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC) the competition from the commonwealth. --Ace240 04:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) With that part of the --Xennec 04:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) plan out of the way, --Ace240 04:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Nick moved on to the --Xennec 04:57, 21 July 2009 (UTC) second part of his plan. --Ace240 04:58, 21 July 2009 (UTC) that started out with him --Zeus3715 05:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) trying to find the soldier --Ace240 05:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) who could help him build --MøJø 06:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC) exactly what he needed: a --vrln 06:49, 21 July 2009 (UTC) cybernetic brain implant, it would --RankWinner 09:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) increase his aim capabilities and --Abs0lut3 11:11, 21 July 2009 (UTC) let him hack into the --RankWinner 11:30, 21 July 2009 (UTC) highly secured commonwealth mainframe located --Abs0lut3 12:11, 21 July 2009 (UTC) in the Commonwealth-Prime http://www.globalagendagame.com/popup/Concept_Popup_02.html the most --RankWinner 13:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) at the heart of the --Zeus3715 13:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) their devious network. This is --Abs0lut3 13:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC) a very improbable venture; however --Zeus3715 13:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) where can he find such --Abs0lut3 13:43, 21 July 2009 (UTC) items and information that --Zeus3715 13:43, 21 July 2009 (UTC) will allow such a build. --Abs0lut3 13:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Therefore to get this cybernetic --Zeus3715 13:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC) brain implant, he must go --Abs0lut3 13:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) to the base. He decided --Zeus3715 13:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC) this was the best course --Abs0lut3 13:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) of action and went to --Zeus3715 13:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) seek out this soldier to --Abs0lut3 13:58, 21 July 2009 (UTC) see if he could find --Zeus3715 14:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC) the parts he was looking --Abs0lut3 14:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC) for. So he then planned --Zeus3715 14:04, 21 July 2009 (UTC) a careful assault on this --Abs0lut3 14:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC) base, so he waited until --Zeus3715 14:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC) dusk and packed his things. --Abs0lut3 14:11, 21 July 2009 (UTC) To prepare for his night --Zeus3715 14:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) full of infiltration and deception --Abs0lut3 14:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) . After supplying up he then --Zeus3715 14:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) set out on his quest, --Abs0lut3 14:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) -Later that night-. Quickly he --Zeus3715 14:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) dashed to the cement wall --Abs0lut3 14:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) of the commonwealth structure as--Zeus3715 15:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) a security drone passed by. --RankWinner 15:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) him, luckily he managed to--Zeus3715 15:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) stay out of the line --Xennec 15:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) of sight, however he still --Zeus3715 15:49, 21 July 2009 (UTC) needed to be aware of --Xennec 17:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) the ever looming security cameras --Zeus3715 17:21, 21 July 2009 (UTC) . A searchlight almost found him --RankWinner 17:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) as he scurried for the --Zeus3715 17:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC) sewage pipe that ultimately would --Abs0lut3 17:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) allow how to gain entrance --Zeus3715 17:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC) . While not the most sanitary --Abs0lut3 17:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) of infiltrations, it was the --Ace240 17:53, 21 July 2009 (UTC) only option that allowed clear --Abs0lut3 17:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) passage to the depths of --Crocoduck 17:59, 21 July 2009 (UTC) the Commonwealth underground bunker. But--Zeus3715 18:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC)